Thank You
by Kurosu
Summary: AU, AeRuf. First person POV piece that centers around a grave visit! For Mint-san.


I'm just outta my mind!!!!!! This is what ya get after hours slaving over a project for one class and a SUITABLE research paper topic for another! *sigh* The following piece is in first-person, and you'll figure out who soon... and the coupling too. I think I ended it abruptly, but it was just gonna be short.  
  
This is dedicated to Mint-san 'cause **SHE NEEDS SOME MORE AERUF AND/OR RUFUS-CENTERED FANFICCIES**!!! You read that, peoples, now get to it and provide her with some!!!!! Don't make me sic my (insane) neko-youkai after you! [continues to rant as she gets dragged away in a straitjacket by her (insane) neko-youkai] *.*  
  
  
**~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~**  
  
  
**Thank You**  
  
written by K-chan  
  
  
I watched him carefully, noting his every move from his hand gripping tightly onto the rail to his strained face as he gazed across the lake. My heart ached at such a painful expression, but more so coming from him. I could see the sorrows of the past reflected deep from his blue eyes; those eyes that once stared coldly into my own, but I could never blame him.  
  
I reached my hand out to him and touched his shoulder lightly. He didn't look at me just yet, but he relaxed under my touch. To the world, he was known as a heartless man with only power and riches on his mind, but to the very few who made the opportunity to know him, they embraced him with their love and support that I truly can never thank them for. Even from them, he has kept his vulnerable side deep within himself, but to me, I saw everything, a child withdrawn from the light of the world.  
  
I stood behind him, wrapping my arms around his waist, and leaned my head against his back. I revelled in the warmth from his body, so secure. I've never been so warm and secure ever since I was in the arms of my parents, but to have him in my life has been paradise--even with the struggles we each had to pull through, but we were there for each other.  
  
The gentle beating of his heart echoed in my ears and brought tears to my eyes. "RuRu," I whispered, "Are you sure you want me to come?" My arms broke away from him as his body twisted in my hug until he was facing me. His hands cupped around my face and lifted my gaze to meet his loving own. He leaned down to me until our foreheads touched and his heated breath burning against my skin. I could feel myself in need of air at the intense moment, but just a brief kiss from his lips eased my body, and I returned the kiss with equal feelings.  
  
"I would have it no other way," he said softly, "my sweet Aeris."  
  
  
He held my hand firmly, like he was afraid I would disappear if he let it go, as we stood in silence before the grave that belonged to his mother. This magnificent woman passed away from illness when he was very young, so he had grown up in the care--or lack there of--of his estranged father, a shrewd businessman that I believe had a heart of stone. I met the man once, but I rather not recall the memory in agonizing detail. He was truly the man I had imagined him to be from the many rumors about him. How such a man could marry a woman of such grace and beauty, I could not imagine.  
  
When our friendship deepened, Rufus confided in me of his memories with his mother and the precious photos that he managed to salvage from his father's hands. I felt very special that he would let me know of his truly sentimental side, and I believe if there was a weakness of Rufus Shinra, it would be his mother, even if she was no longer in this world.  
  
I held onto the bouquet of white lilies as he spoke to her as if she was standing before us, "Mother... It's been a while, hasn't it?" His hand tightened around mine, but I gave it a little squeeze, reassuring him that I was indeed right beside him. He finally smiled, even if it was just a bit. "I'm sorry," he continued, "but you know, I wish I wasn't a Shinra... sometimes. Only sometimes, because I think of what would happen when I didn't exist in this world. What would happen to those around me? What would the world be like without me? But when I think about that, I wonder what would happen to Aeris..."  
  
He looked over to me with the same, little smile and then turned back to the grave, pulling a bit closer. "Mother, I would like you to meet Aeris Gainsborough," he told her, "your future daughter-in-law, my fiancee... my world."  
  
"RuRu," I uttered in embarrassment as if meeting the woman face-to-face, but this really was the first time I came to visit her grave. And it was the right moment to speak to her, like he had been, but I wasn't sure of what to start with, so I laid the flowers before the tombstone, "I've brought these flowers for you. RuRu said you really like them."  
  
"You would happy to know she works at a flower shoppe too," he said in a light-hearted tone to his mother.  
  
I smiled at his little tease and then spoke to his mother again, "For the past days, I was rather nervous about this visit today." I could feel Rufus's wide eyes staring at me because he didn't know. I didn't show any signs of stress nor expressed any uncertainties about it to him. "I know this visit means a lot to RuRu, but to me, meeting you for the first time, this was beyond the imaginable. I just didn't want you to think your son was marrying a foolish girl..."  
  
I think that was my biggest fear, being unacceptable for her son even though I never personally met her and interacted with her. In a way, this scenario was strange yet serene. I was getting used to carrying on this one-sided conversation, "Even if I'm foolish, I'm very happy to have had this opportunity to speak to you... and to thank you... Thank you for the man I love...  
  
"Thank you for Rufus Shinra..."  
  



End file.
